Sauvez-moi
by Bunnydish Rainbowdash
Summary: Francis has built up a reputation as a romance novelist. Someone's gotten jealous! What happens when that jealousy sends Ivan Braginski to kidnap him? Can Francis keep his family safe? Will the police help his son Matthew find him? Is Ivan going to let a pretty face like Francis slip through his hands? Read and find out! Rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Who are you?

"Papa?" Matthew says as he enters the library. "Oui?" Francis replies as he looks up from his "research novel". "Can I hang out with Alfred and Heracles?" "Oui mon chèr but be back for dinner, d'accord?" "Thank you papa!" Matthew smiles. Francis smiles as his son runs out of the library, shutting the door behind him; though Francis still heard him yell, "Alfred!" Francis walked to his computer and settles down in front of it. "Where did I put that damn file?" he muttered under his breath. Francis heard rustling at the back of the room. "A book probably fell." He merely thought. He shrugged it off and continued looking for the file. His eyes darted around the screen, looking. "Found it!" he mentally exclaimed as he pulled it up on the screen. Francis was about to start typing when suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind and pressed a cloth to his face. "This smells odd, da?" The sickly sweet smell penetrated through Francis's nose. He could feel himself slipping from the chair and the cloth being brought away from his nose, the black cloud that had started to block his vision disappeared. Francis fell to his knees and gasped for breath before standing before standing and stepping a good distance away from the intruder. "Who are you?" he asked furiously. "Why are you trying to kidnap me?" He looked up to see a tall man who seemed much taller than himself, standing there in a grey trench coat and a lavender scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. A dark aura seemed to radiate off of him. "Mon dieu…" Francis muttered under his breath. "That's classified, comrade." The man said coolly. "Come with me quietly and I will not break that pretty face of yours." "Merde." Francis swore. "What if I refuse that offer?" "Then I bring you in by force." The man laughed. Francis winced at the thought, though he refused to leave his spot by the desk. 'Stand your ground!' a voice in his mind screamed. 'Go with him! You can't win this fight! Look how scary he looks.' Screamed another. "Come now. You don't want that precious little son of yours to get hurt, do you?" "H-how do you know about my son?" "That is not important comrade." The man had a thick Russian accent. "Now do you come? Or do I break bones?" Francis stayed stubbornly quiet. "Da, I see I'll have to take you in by force." He says, advancing towards the blond. Francis threw a nearby book at his newfound attacker on instinct. "It'll take more than that to take me down, Frenchie." Francis gritted his teeth. What was there to defend himself in a library? His eyes grew wide as the Russian pulled out a knife. The Frenchman panicked and threw another book. The man laughed at his feeble attempts to fend for himself. But the books put up enough of a fight to nearly cover the floor of the area. In few minutes, he had Francis pinned on the floor, tying his wrists with rope that he got from his coat pocket. Francis struggled only to have the man push down on him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you comrade." He childishly smiled. "Wh-what is your name?" the blond asked between shallow breaths. "Ivan." The man responded. "How do you know who I am? I want to know who sent you!" "Tough luck comrade." He said as he dragged him up off of the floor. Francis struggled even more. "Let me go." "Cannot do that comrade." "Aurgh!" Francis tried to free himself from the Russian's iron grasp. He sighed. "Will you be doing this all time?" he snapped. "I do not like it when people try to get away from me." "I-um…" Francis froze at the words. As his brain tried thinking up a response the Russian pulled out the cloth and soaked it in some unidentified liquid. "You moved here from France three years ago, da? With Matthew Williams your son?" "H-how do you know so much about me?" Francis asked, noticing the cloth. "What are you-" "You will not come by force, da?" Ivan pressed the cloth against his mouth. Francis grunted and struggled against the Russian's massive strength. He was however, no match and succumbed to the blackness of his vision. He felt himself drop to the floor. Ivan then took the opportunity to tie the cloth around his head and swing the Frenchman over his shoulder. He quietly slipped out the back door with the Frenchman.


	2. Chapter 2: Papa?

"Thanks for walking me home, Heracles." Matthew said softly. "I wanted to make sure you were safe coming home." Heracles replied, as his tan skin turned to a blush. Matthew laughed. "You sound like my papa. Don't worry so much!" "I'm serious Matt." The boy stopped walking, causing the Canadian to bump into the Greek. "H-Hera? Why'd you stop?" Heracles gripped the boy's shoulders firmly. "Listen, Adnan has been tracking a group of people. They could be dangerous." "O-oh…I see." Matthew took a glance down the road. "Um…Hera? Would you like to stay for dinner?" "Your father wouldn't mind?" Matthew shook his head from left to right. "My house is just down the road. A-and I'm worried about your safety too. My papa can drive you home after…" "Okay." He smiles. They walk further down the street and enter the beige house. "Papa? I-I'm home. I've brought Heracles with me." The house was unusually quiet to Matthew. "Papa?" The boy enters the kitchen, only to find it emptied. "He's probably still in the library, I'll go get him." "shall I come with you?" "I…um I-I guess…If you want to…" Heracles followed Matthew to the library. "Papa? I'm ho-" Matthew gasped feverishly at the sight of the messy room. "Ieró Chalia." Books were scattered over the floor. The chair of the computer desk was upturned on the ground. "Papa!" Matthew screamed. "Oh, where have you gone? Who did this?!" he slumped down to his knees, sobbing. "Matthew. Matthew, Matthew!" Calm down." Heracles wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. "I'm going to call Adnan okay?" Matthew nodded. The Greek pulled away from the frail boy and took out his cellphone. "Adnan? Yes, um…well…it seems Francis Bonnefoy has disappeared. Yes, Matthew's father. Um, I'm not too sure…he's in no condition to speak with you. Fine I'll ask!" Heracles turns to Matthew. "Hey Matt? Adnan wants to speak with you." Matthew holds out his hand and Heracles gives him the phone. "Matthew? It's Adnan. Could you tell me what happened? From the beginning." "I-I…I asked him this morning if I could hang out with my friends…he told me to be back for dinner, so Heracles walked me back…I invited him for dinner…" Matthew's breathing picked up. "He wasn't in the kitchen so I figured he was still in the library…We went into the library and it was completely trashed! Oh god. Please Adnan. Please find him. Find my papa!" "Matthew, calm down. I'll have my team over there in a few minutes, alright?" "'Kay." "Alright. Stay with Heracles." "Okay." Matthew closed the phone and handed it back to Heracles. Five to ten minutes later, the sound of police sirens were heard. Heracles looked out the window and spotted the tall dark haired police officer coming up the steps. "They're here Matt, are you okay?" "Y-yeah…" he replied as he adjusted his thinly framed glasses. Heracles opens the door. "Adnan!" the Greek wrapped his arms around him. "H-Heracles, please. I'm working." "S-sorry babe." He blushed. "Matthew Williams?" "Here…" Adnan walks over to him. "Can you show me the room?" "Y-yeah…it's just up the stairs." Adnan and his colleagues follow the young boy to the library on the second floor of the house. "Who could have done this?" Matthew wondered. Adnan gave an order to the two men that had accompanied him. They immediately set out to work, looking around the room, taking photographs and taking down notes. "Alright Matthew, I've got a few questions for you…are you ready to answer them?" "Y-yeah." "Do you and your father live alone?" "Yes…we lived with mama before but…she passed away in a car crash." "I see." "How many years ago was that?" "Um…I was…" Matthew pondered for a few seconds. "I was five monsieur." "Did anyone hold a grudge against your father?" "Mm…not that I know of…" he thought a moment more, then confirmed by shaking his head. "Inspector Sadiq…I think you should see this." One of the men interrupts from the area near the computer desk. Matthew and Adnan turned to see the detective with long dark hair tied back in a ponytail was holding something indistinct from the distance between them. Even though the man was petite and his hair was a dark shade of brown, along with his eyes, the Canadian saw his father in him. His body trembled at the sight of the man. "Papa…" he muttered. Matthew felt a few warm tears crawl down his face. "Nonononono! It can't be true. No!" The brunette squeezed his eyes shut hoping the feeling would fade. "Matthew…" Heracles called. "Hey, you okay?" "Matthieu, viens ici cher." He hears his father inside of his head. Images coming up to the voices. "No!" Matthew threw himself into Heracles's arms. The Greek fervently wrapped his arms around the hysterical boy. "What's going on? Hera, what happened?" Adnan rambled frantically, seeing another man in his lover's arms. "Papa! Où est tu? Mon père! Reviens à moi! Sil-te-plait…" Matthew sobbed. Heracles looked over at Adnan who stared at Matthew. "Matt…" Heracles pulls him away. Matthew screamed. "Papa! Papa…why…Why did you leave me here?!" "Matt…Hey! Calm down. It's okay…" the boy sobbed violently. "He-Herac-les?" "Yes, Matt…It's alright." The young Canadian took a step back but fumbled on the floor, his body limp with fear and longing. "Hey, Matt. You okay?" Matthew mumbled incoherently as he felt himself pass out.


	3. Chapter 3: God Help me

'Where am I?' Francis wondered. 'What happened? Why can't I feel my hands?' "Are you awake?" Francis jerked his head up, hitting it against something hard. He groaned in pain as he tried to get the words out of his mouth, previous memories flooding back into him. The man laughed. "Hurt yourself already?" The room was completely dark. Where was this voice coming from?

Suddenly, a small light flickered at the back of the room. As it got closer, it grew to reveal his kidnapper's face. Ivan. "Beautiful." he muttered. "I think I might just keep you for myself." He looked over his shoulder. "We mustn't tell him about it, got that comrade?" Francis mumbled. "Poor thing. That must be so uncomfortable for you." the Russian purred as he stroked his face. "Let me take that off for you." He came closer to untie the gag that retained Francis's speech. "Where am I?" Francis immediately demanded. "Shh comrade. You do not wish to wake him, da?" "Who?" "Do not make me silence you myself. Because when I do, I will make sure that son of yours is no onger breathing." Francis shut himself up completely, fearing for the life of his son. The light emitted from a gas lantern Ivan had then hooked up on the wall behind Francis. "Now, what to do with you..." Ivan pondered softly as he paced in front of the Frenchman. He walks towards the other side of the room and opens a door that Francis had failed to see earlier. Ivan reached in and pulled out a rather sharp-looking knife. Francis's eyes widened and he started yanking on the chains that held him to the wall. "Dieu. Aide moi!" he muttered panicked. "I told you to be quiet!" Ivan glared at him furiously. A dark aura filled the room. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, please don't hurt me." Ivan giggled as he stepped a bit closer to him.

"Don't touch me with that...that thing!" "Scared of a little knife, Bonnefoy?" "N-no please!" Ivan clasped a hand over Francis's mouth and placed the kinfe at his throat. Francis whimpered softly. "Stay quiet or I won't hesitate to hurt you next time. Got that?" "Mhm..." Ivan removed his hand but the knife still lingered around his neck. Francis couldn't help the few tears he gathered from falling. Ivan softly stroked his cheek as he removed the knife. "That must have scared you, da?" he pet and stroked his hair then unexpectedly, pressed a gentle kiss onto his lips. The Frenchman remained calm yet a wave of panic hit him dead in the face. He felt muscular fingers snake around his waist, pulling him agaisnt the chains. Ivan inched away from his face. "Now! Let's make sure he won't hear your screams." He walked back to the door and came back with a small piece of coth and three small knives. He placed the weapons on the table, that Francis didn't really notice either. Ivan made his way to Francis, coaxing him into the gag. Once the gag was securely tied around his head, Ivan pulled out another cloth, therefore blindfolding him. The Frenchman began to hyperventilate, hearing footsteps echo around the room. "You need to relax a bit, da?" He feels the coldness of sharp metal against his face. Francis flinched, then felt a stinging pain. Ivan growled. "Don't move." Francis heard him pace in front of him. "Don't forget that I can easily come across that son of yours...I wonder what his screams sound like...Do you know?" Francis was pissed. The gag bit back his furious rants. Ivan shushed him quickly. "Don't worry. This will be hurting not so much." The Frenchman pulled frantically at the chains, feeling the metal at his throat again. "I told you not to be moving, da?" And then, a knock on the door was heard. Ivan cut off the blindfold and dug the knife into the table. "Awake so soon?" he muttered.

* * *

**Translations: Dieu aide Moi- God help me.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Captain

Ivan walked to the door, as it opened a young man with brown hair entered the room. "Ah~ Toris, pet, what are you doing here?" Toris looked up at Ivan, who towered over the poor, small boy. "I-Ivan!" he squeaked. "w-well...h-he wants to see you." Ivan loosens his scarf. "Is he still in his room?" "Y-yes..." Ivan left the room.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" "How is he? Is he awake?" "Da, Captain." "Bring him here." "Is that all?" "Yes." Ivan nodded and returned to the room, where Toris and Francis had engaged in a small conversation. "Toris. What do you think you are doing?" "I-Ivan...I was just...AH!" the Lithuanian was brutally interrupted by a backhand that struck his left cheek. "Vylezat." "Taip, pone." the boy hurried out of the room, cupping his cheek. "Stupid boy." He looked at Francis. "He wants to see you. You'll be cooperating,da?" "Who..." "The Captain of course." "C-captain..." Ivan ignored Francis as he undid the chains, freeing his hands, but quickly tied them with ropes behind his back. He placed a blindfold tightly around his head and led him around. Francis was jerked around a bit until he was stopped. He could hear a door open and he was shoved forewards, the door slamming shut behind him. "I'll get him later..." Ivan muttered to himself, walking away from the Captain's room.

Francis heard footsteps come towards him. He cringed back but his shoulder was grabbed gently, unlike Ivan's grip. "Don't worry, love. I won't hurt you." A gentle voice heavily laced with a British accent said as the blindfold was removed and Francis's sky blue eyes stared into piercing emerald green eyes.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... Short chapter I knooooww! Don't worry! theres still more to come!**

**Translations:**

**Vylezat- Get out (Russian)**

**Taip, pone- Yes sir (Lithuanian)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Psychopath

Francis was taken aback. This was his kidnapper? He simply didn't believe it. The shaggy blond-haired man cupped his face. "The stories _are_ true." he said, mesmerized by his face. "You are very pretty indeed." Francis pulled away. "Why am I here?" the man laughed. "What? What's so funny?" he questioned shakily. "Y-you must have some reason...i-it's not like I did anything to deserve this treatment." the Frenchman quietly muttered. Than man tensed. "That's where you're wrong, love. This is more personal than you think." he articulates as he brushes his fingers through Francis's silky, matted hair. "What are you talking about?" "You knew a Jeanne...did you not?" "J-Jeanne?" Francis's voice broke. "Je ne comprends pas. What does she have to do with this?" "She's told me all about you. Fancied you a lot." "Who are you?" "Me? Don't worry, love I'll get to that later." The man walked over to a cabinet and took out a small glass accompanied by a bottle. He then poured the amber liquid into the glass. He took a swig of its contents and said, "I'm Arthur, just so y'know." Then, Arthur walked over to him nimbly. He pulled out a small pocket knife. Francis panicked and back away slowly. "Francis. Stay still, dear." "N-no! Don't hurt me." "I won't hurt you." "I don't believe you." "You will." he replied as he pulled him closely with his free hand. Francis struggled to get away from him. "Shh...Reste calme." Arthur coaxed him quietly in broken french. "T-tu parle français?" "Pas beaucoup..." Arthur closed in on him, kissing him lustfully. He cut the ropes off of Francis, who then wrapped his arms around his neck, melting into the kiss, A soft moan escapes his lips. Francis pulled away, when his actions were realized. Arthur bit his lip sheepishly.

"What was that for?" Francis managed to say, after a few deep breaths. Arthur let out a breathy laugh. "Ironic ain't it? The one man I loathe...I've come to love." "Arthur? What are you saying?" "Captain Kirkland, you arse!" "I-I'm sorry..." Arthur went over to a table near the far side of the room and pulled out a chair. "Sit love. You must be tired." he motioned to the chair. Francis hesitated for a moment but walked over to the chair and sat down, exhausted. Arthur laughed to himself. "Relax, Francis. Has Ivan been treating you well?" Francis froze. That awful man was now corrupting his thoughts." "Are you scared of him?" the Brit had hit it dead on. "It's alright. He's scary to most people. But he'll open up to you sooner or later." Francis nodded slowly, not too sure what to say. That violent and possessive man...open up? It was unheard of to the Frenchman.

Francis was brought back to reality by cold metal snapping around his wrists, restraining him against the chair. "Wh-what's going on?" Arthur walked in front of him and looked into his eyes. "Hmm...you're so beautiful, I want to have my way with you, love." Arthur kissed him slowly, moving his hands to unbutton Francis's shirt. The kiss broke for the men to take in air. "Stop this..." Francis pleaded. Arthur grinned. "Oh~ but I'm just getting started. Now please, do stay still for a bit." he answered as he straddled the blond placing kisses upon his neck, to his jawline, then placed a forceful, bruising kiss on his lips, gently sliding his tongue into the Frenchman's mouth. Francis moaned pleasurably as the Englishman explored his mouth. Francis pulled away, gasping for breath. "You like that don't you." Francis looked away blushing.

"Captain?" Ivan's voice was then heard. "What is it?" the Brit replied. "May I enter? I hope our captive has not been displeasing you." "You may enter Ivan; he's been a very good boy." he said teasingly as he placed a kiss on Francis's forehead. The door opened. As Ivan stepped in, a blush crept on his face. "Uh...um...Captain...I..." Ivan was furious. "What is it?" "I...was just coming to get Francis." "Why? I don't remember calling you." "I'm sorry Captain. Do you wish that I come back at a... he looked at Francis, who averted the man's sinister gaze. "...better time?" "No. That's quite alright. If you don't mind he'll be staying in my barracks tonight." "Da, Captain."

* * *

"I'm not sleeping there. Il y a aucun façon." "I won't do anything to you, love." "There's no way I'll share a bed with another man." Arthur glanced at Francis. "Suit yourself. You'll sleep on the floor." he said as he tossed him a blanket and a pillow. "Imbécile." Francis muttered. "What?" "C'est rien." Arthur understood french but shrugged off his words, too drunk to care. "Night, love." the Brit mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. Francis tried to make himself comfortable on the cold, hard, wooden floor. Slowly but surely, he too fell asleep.

* * *

The room was dark. Francis wondered what time it was. He could hear the Brit muttering sleep-induced incoherent jumbles of letters. Francis turned over, closing his eyes, wanting to go back to sleep. Just as he was almost sleeping, soft, tiny footsteps were heard and the door squeaked quietly as it was opened. Francis groggily started opening his eyes as small hands grabbed him, yanking him out of the room. Francis grumbled sleepily. "What's going on?" he muttered. "Ivan wants to see you..." the small boy, Toris he presumed, squeaked as he brought him into a room, Ivan grinning dangerously at them. "What does he waaant? I wanna sleeeep!" Francis whined. "Da, and you will...eventually." Ivan walked towards Francis slowly. "You've got nerve, not listening to your superior's orders Ivan." the Russian glared at Francis. "What;s he going to do about it?" "He could fire you...or kill you..?" Ivan giggled. "That's so cute! You think he's strong enough to take me down." "Y...you wouldn'y hurt your superiour..." "You _clearly_ do not know me." he glanced at the Frenchman's body. "Strip." Francis looked up at him wide-eyed. "Are you mad? Maudit con!" "It wasn't a question. Now do it." "I...non! Tabarnac!" Francis moved away from Ivan. He grabbed him furiously. Francis struggled to get away. "Lâchez-moi!" "Nyet." Francis delivered a swift blow to Ivan's face. Ivan growled. "You. Should not. Have done. That." "Vas dont chier!" he said as he kneed him. "Little shit." he muttered as he slapped him across the face roughly. Francis grunted. "I-Ivan! C-calm down..." Toris squeaked from the doorway. Ivan glared at him, the dark aura seeping from his pores. Toris squealed, terrified as he ran into a corner, cowering into a ball. "Shut up! You're scaring the poor kid!" Ivan growled and slapped the Frenchman again. "Don't talk back to me." "I don't have to listen to you! Slaud." "What did you call me?" "Un salaud." Francis said slowly. "Care to explain?" he stayed quiet.

"Ivan...sir? I speak French..." Toris said as he came out of the corner. "Do you now?" "...He called you a 'bastard'." Ivan glanced at Francis, smiled, then pulled out a thick, black whip. "Is that what you called me, blondie?" Francis nodded sharply, not wanting to anger him further. "How-crack-DARE you!" Francis screamed out in pain. "I-Ivan!" Toris gasped as tears fell down his face. "Shut up!" he yelled as he cracked the whip, striking Toris across the chest. "A-ah! Please stop." Ivan ignored him, mercilessly whipping Francis several times, causing him to wrench out in pain. He started feeling blood run down his side. "Ivan...please!" "I told you to shut the fuck up, Toris." The Lithuanian backed up into the wall. Ivan went back to whipping Francis, who fell on the floor. Ivan, being fully satisfied, went to Toris, who cringed into the corner. "You've been a -crack- bad boy, Toris. You wouldn't want that beautiful -crack- lover of yours, -crack- to get hurt would you?" "No please! I'll be good! I'll be good!" he sobbed. "Don't hurt Feliks. Please, _please, _don't_." _Toris begged Ivan. He whipped him a few more times until the trio heard footsteps echoing through the hall and burst into the room. "What the bloody hell is going on?!" Arthur's eyes widened as he saw Francis in a bloody heap on the floor. "Ivan you bloody git!" he runs to Francis taking him in his arms. Arthur glares at Ivan. "We'll talk later." he said through gritted teeth as he carried Francis back to his quarters.

* * *

"Francis, love, are you alright?" he asked as he propped him up on a chair. Francis groaned. "I'm sorry!" "For what, love?" "I...I spoke back...and, and...tabarnac il est malade!" "I've never seen him so riled up before..." "You hired a psychopath!" "How can he be a psychopath?" he looked at teh scars forming through Francis's ripped shirt. "I just don't understand..." "What's so hard to understand? That man is crazy!" Francis looked up at Arthur. "I'll go talk to him if you need me to, love." "No! I-I just..." "Shush...Just calm down..." Arthur soothed him, planting a kiss his forehead. Francis sobbed. "We have to get that kid out of there." "Toris? He's always with him...Why would you want him away so badly, love?" Arthur asked softly, caressing the Franchman's face gently. "H-he was hurt and Ivan said something that worried me..." "What was it?" "I didn't hear everything...but I think he was going to hurt someone close to him." Francis shook with fear. "Ivan wouldn't do that..." Arthur shook his head. "Would he...?" Francis shook his head. "Oui. Je suis sûre." Arthur took in a deep breath. "I...I'll have a talk with Ivan then...Stay here, love." Arthur patted his head and exited the room, heading over to Ivan's. He politely knocked on the door.

"Tell me Toris, have you been good yet?" "Yes! Yes, I have. Please stop!" Arthur's knock was not heard through the turmoil. He knocked once more, confused and impatient. "Ivan? I'm coming in." Arthur said as he opened the door. He walked in, closing the door behind him. "I-" Arthur started, looking at the Russian. The brunette was tied up in the corner of the room. Ivan stood in front of him, holding the whip. "Ivan what in the bloody hell are you doing?!" Arthur yelled as he yanked the whip out of his grip. "Captain...I was just...teaching him a lesson." "By whipping him?" Arthur sighed. "You could have been gentler on him you know." he untied the frail boy and picked him up. "Hey! Where are you going? I'm not done with him." Arthur looked at ivan. "This boy neds severe medical attention and needs to get plenty of rest, Ivan. As for you, I think you need to calm down." Arthur went to open the door, holding tightly on to the Lithuanian. Ivan slammed the door shut, pulling the brunette to his side, gripping his wrist tightly. Toris let out a cry of pain.

"I'm getting real tired of your shit Captain." "Excuse me?" Arthur glared at Ivan. "You're here to do what I tell you to do. You," Arthur pointed at Ivan. "are to put up with my shit." "Well I do not want to be putting up with your shit." "Yoo bad, Ivan. If you do not wish to do as I want, then get off the ship. Take a boat and get off teh damn ship!" "Fine, but he comes with me." he pulls Toris closer to him, pulling his arm behind his back, causing him to whimper. "No Ivan. You've traumatized this boy enough." Ivan growled furiously as he cast Toris aside and lunged at the Brit, pinning him to the door. He grimaced and kicked Ivan away. "What n the bloody hell are you doing? " "I'm getting rid of you for good." "Wha-" Arthur eas pulled into a massive headlock by Ivan. He stiffened as he felt the grip tighten and the cloud of darkness that became present, consumed him.

* * *

**Ooooh what will happen next :0 **

**Translations:**

**Je ne comprends pas- I don't understand**

**Reste calme- Stay calm**

**Tu parle français?- You speak french?**

**Pas beaucoup- Not much**

**Imbécile- imbicile**

**Maudit con- God damn idiot**

**Tabarnac- fuck**

**Lâchez-moi- Let go of me**

**Salaud- Bastard**

**Il est malade- He's crazy**


	6. Chapter 6: Search

"Hey buddy! Still feeling down?" A familiar voice said as a strong hand ruffled Matthew's messy dirty blond hair. Matthew only mumbled in response. "Oh come on! You know I'll find him! I'm a hero after all!" Alfred was beaming down at him. "Mhm..." Matthew didn't seem interested in whatever Alfred was then rambling on about. He caught a few words like; 'You should have seen it man!' and 'I can't believe it!' The two were suddenly interrupted by Alfred's cellphone.

Hello?" "...Alfred? I-it's me...I'm back..." "D-dad!" Matthew looked up at Alfred curiously. His dad had been gone for a while and he's back all of a sudden..? "Dad! Where've you been! It's been a while..." Alfred started rambling on again. "I'm sorry...it seems I'm in a bit of a predicament at the moment..." "What do you mean? Should I come get you? Where are you anyways?" "I can't remember much...This Asian family picked me up, they're very nice." "Okay dad, but where are you?" "I...I'm not not too sure..."

"what were your surroundings when you were last outside?" "I was on a beach...There was a forest behind me ..." "Alright, I'll go looking for you." "Thank you my boy." Alfred hung up and looked Matthew . "Het Mattie! Looks like we have some exploring to do!"

* * *

**urg I'm sorry I'm sorry this chapter is extremely short - **

**To be honest I think this is the shortest chapter of the fic **


	7. Chapter 7: Bamboo and Being Drunk

After hours of searching, the two found the description Alfred's father had given. "Huh...Where could he've gone from here..?" Alfred pondered softly to himself. "Maybe towards the forest?" Matthew offered. "Yeah. That sounds about right." They roamed around the forest for a while before a loud, drunken vocie could be heard. "Oi! You bloody gits! I -hic- Don't need your help! Bloody hell! Who put that bloody tree there?!" "Dad!" "Oh dear...Your papa could never handle his alcohol..." Matthew muttered as they ran towards the British drunkard. "That's a bamboo plant, aru! Don't hit it!" Another voice yelled as Alfred and Matthew caught sight of the scene in front of them. Arthur was holding a bottle of some sort of alcohol and smacking a bamboo plant with the other and gnawing on it viciously while a girl was trying to pull him away. The Brit had _clearly_ drunk way too much. "Um...excuse us...but..." The two stopped their bickering and looked at the boys. "Hey dad! I didn't know you had such pretty ladies after you! Mind if I steal her away from you?" Alfred grinned. He studied her for a bit. "ey sexy, wanna go out someti-" Alfred was smacked upside the head. " I am not a girl you ignorant bastard, aru." Matthew was laughing from behind Alfred.. "Y-you aren't? Aw man! I was sure I would've scored this time!" he pouted. The man glared at Alfred and slowly noticed Matthew behind him. "Oh...hey! You're that kid!" Matthew looked up and nodded solemnly, remembering where he'd seen this man before. "Yao...right?" "Yes, aru." "Damn you, you bloody git! You're not fighting back! Too bloody scared are you?" Arthur was still attacking the poor bamboo plant. He eventually smacked it hard enough to rock it back and it ended up smacking him in the face as it snapped back in place.

"Aiyah!" Yao raged. "I told you not to hit it!" he then facepalmed. Alfred and Matthew erupted in laughter. "I'm sorry." Alfred said between laughs. "He's never been one to hold his liquor." "He didn;t have that much, aru. Only a cup of saké before he ran out with the bottle..." Arthur suddenly screamed as a panda cub glomped him and started munch on the bamboo while sitting on Arthur. "Get off me you bloody git!" Arthur yelled as he took the panda off of him. "Al, maybe we should get him home before he starts attacking anymore trees." "Yeah." Alfred said, a bit worried. "Hey! Don't hurt him, aru." Yao yelled as he ran, cradling the panda in his arms. "The bloody git sat on me!" "Alright dad. I think it's time we got you home." "Alfred? When the bloody hell did you get here?" "Uh...I've been here for the past twenty minutes...Dear god you're that drunk." Alfred picked his father up from the ground. "Thank you for caring for him." Matthew said politely. "To your house then? It's closer than my apartment." Alfred said to the Canadian. "Yeah. Let's just hope Kumajirou won't mind the...loud...guests." He chuckled softly to himself. He turned to Yao. "I-if you're not doing anything, you can come too. Kuma won't mind the extra people."

* * *

The four walked through the doorway of the empty house. "You know where my room is Al, you can let him rest in there." "Okay." Yao helped Alfred bring Arthur up the stairs, but he stumbled, "Bloody hell! Stupid git Francis. Why'd you -hic- make me talk to him -hic- ?" Matthew stared at Arthur wide-eyed. "P-papa? What do you know about papa!" Matthew screamed, tears in his eyes. Alfred and Yao looked at each other, then at Arthur. "Dad...what are you talking about?" Alfred said softly. "Francis is...Matthew's father!" Yao exclaimed. "What about papa?" Matthew ran to the staircase, gripping the railing for support. "I-I don't exactly know..." Alfred mumbled. Kumajirou came up behind Matthew and hugged his leg softly. The boy picked him up and held him gently. "Y-Yao...where are you on the investigation?" "So far, we've had no leads...until now..." Yao looked at Arthur. "What do you mean?" Matthew gripped the cub tighter. Alfred looked at the two with an uneasy vibe. "I'll uh...make sure my dad gets rest." he brings Arthur up the stairs, into Matt's room. Yao walks down and takes Matt by the shoulder and brings him to the living room. "I think Arthur had something to do with Francis' kidnapping, aru." he said slowly. Matt's breathing started speeding up. "Calm down Matthew." he reassured softly. "B-but...how? He's never met my papa before! S-so why? Eh?" he sobbed, holding Kumajirou closer to his frail chest. "I don't understand it. Why!" Yao rubbed his back soothingly. "I don't know either. Look. I'll call Toni in the morning and we'll take arthur in for interrogation, alright?" Matthew nodded as he pet his polar bear's head. "Hey Mattie?" Alfred called from upstairs. "Dad kinda threw up..." Matthew sighed and dried his tears as he handed the cub to the Chinese man. "I'll be back." he murmured.

* * *

"Adnan...I love you. No one else." "Your affection towards that kid tells me otherwise, Hera. Have you been screwing him?" "No! I'd never. You know that I-" the bickering duo were interrupted by the phone, which Adnan picked up furiously. "What?" his eyes widened as he composed himself. "You want me to go to the station now? A lead on the case? I'll be right there!" he hung up the phone with a slam. "Don't think this is over Heracles. I'm still mad at you." Adnan stood up, grabbing his coat. "Yeah, yeah..." Heracles muttered, petting two of his beloved cats. Adnan slammed the door behind him and quickly drove to the police station, curious as to what this sudden lead could be. As he entered, he could hear an angry British voice yelling, followed by an American voice. "Let me go you bloody git! I didn't do a damn thing!" "Dad. Stop trying to bite Yao already! You'll get yourself in even more trouble." "Damn it, aru! Can I get some help here?" Yao's voice was heard and Adnan rushed over to the commotion. "What's going on h-" his sentence was stopped short at the sight of the scene. A dirty blond man with bushy eyebrows was attempting to bite Yao's hand as he pushed him towards the interrogation room with a young boy with light brown hair and glasses was following behind, trying to calm the enraged Brit. Everyone got quiet and looked at Adnan. "Oh thank god you're here, aru." Tonio should be here soon as well. Help me with him."

Adnan nodded and grabbed the Brit's arm; only to result in a painful kick in the knee then, a knee to the stomach. "God damn he's a fighter..." Adnan muttered. "Sod off bloody wankers!" "Dad, please! Don't be like this." "Maybe I should get my tranquilizer gun, aru..." Yao said thoughtfully. Arthur kicked Yao in the chest. The petite man flew back and hit the wall, erupting in a coughing fit. Adnan pulled out his tranq gun and fired. It would have been a perfect shot had the boy not gotten in front of him to scold him of his behaviour. The dart smacked the boy in the middle of his back. "Well...Is that a unicorn flying on rainbows?" Alfred said, his words slurring before he fell, passed out. "W-Where?!" Arthur yelled, looking for the ficticious creature as Adnan took aim again, and fired.


	8. Chapter 8: The Interrogation

Arthur awoke groggily to a patch of green. "Flying Mint Bunny!" he jerked his head up. "W-what're you doing here? Where is here anyways?" Arthur said. "Well..." Flying Mint Bunny started. "I think you're in a police place. I came to make you happy! You haven't seemed to be having a good day so far." "No shit cheeky monkey! It's all because of that bastard Francis." "But...Don't you care about him?" Flying Mint Bunny replied in his cute little innocent voice of his. "I do...it's just...it seems like he and Toris were beaten up pretty badly... at Ivan's hand surprisingly." "Surely Ivan didn't mean it...I mean he _is _a big mean Russian when he's drunk..." "Are you sure about that? Why would he have sent me ashore if he didn't mean it?" "W...well...I don't know!" Flying Mint Bunny was in tears "Don't ask me such complex questions!" "You're right...I'm sorry." "It's o-kay Ar-tie." "F-flying Mint Bunny? Where'd you go?" he could see the little green animal disappear then reappear, fading slowly. "Sorry Artie! I have to go now..." The little mint green ball of fluff disappeared as Yao entered the room.

"Arthur...Who were you just talking to, aru?" "Oh...just Flying Mint Bunny...I don't know why he just disappeared...Why do you think he disappeared?" "Uh...maybe he wanted to give us some time alone?" Yao suggested. "Sure, okay, that makes sense." Yao sat across the table in front of him. "Now, could you tell me what your connection to Francis Bonnefoy is?" Arthur scoffed. "I haven't the foggiest." "So you've never seen or spoken to Mr. Bonnefoy?" "Who's to say?" "Is that a yes or a no..?" "Possibly. Is tehre a way to know for sure?" Arthur looked very bemused. It was almost like he was playing a game with Yao. "Being stubborn now, are we Mr. Kirkland?" "Well if I have to be serious, I have talked to him a few times." "Where?" "Oh, y'know, out and about." Yao sighed, this interrogation was not productive at all. "But...you're a nice kid, I'll let you in on a little secret..." "I AM NOT A DAMN KID!"

"Being harsh now, are we? I guess I could save it for another day." "No. Forgive me, I was irrational." "Splendid! Now...I know who took that guy you're looking for...ah damnit...what was his name again?" "Francis Bonnefoy." "Yeah. Him." "Well, who was it?" "It was-" -**_BANG_**- There was a large crash from outside the room.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Another short chapter :$ some of them are one written page! I'm sorry! Chapters will most likely get longer as the story progresses!

What's gonna happen next :0


	9. Chapter 9: Strip

The Frenchman opened his eyes as he heard the door open then close. "Mm...Que fesait-tu chère? T'as pris tellement de temps..." Footsteps came towards him though the Brit never answered. "Didn't you under-" A slap to the face shut up the Frenchman. "What was that f-" he gasped, seeing the Russian tower over him. He fell from the chair and scurried back.

"Wh-where is y-your sup-superior..?" Francis stuttered. "He won't be here to interrupt us any longer." "Y-you killed him?! Oh god! I'm gonna die! Matthieu! Oh mon dieu!" Ivan laughed. "You aren't going to die." he said as he cupped his face. Francis squirmed. "Don't touch me! What have you done with Arthur?" "Don't worry, lyubit. I've only sent him on a journey to shore." "What! H-how could you! He was your captain! Oh mon dieu! Tu es malade!" "Don't be like that! I'll bring him back..." "Tell me when!" "Son...But you're going to have to strip before I even begin to think about it." "I refuse to strip for you! Why would I strip for another man?" "Because I am not the one for asking." Francis thought about it. "A-and if I don't..?" He questioned slowly. "You do not want to be wanting what happened to little Toris do you?" Francis shook his head.

"A-alright..." He stripped off his clothes, though it was a slow process. "You're gorgeous," he said as he advanced towards the insecure blond, who deliberately tried to cover himself up as much as possible. "What do you have to hide?" Ivan grinned as he got Francis against the wall. Francis squirmed, trying to move away from him. Ivan put his arms around Francis. "You are very gorgeous, da..." he whispered in his ear. "I can't wait to see your face when I'm making you scream, all. Night. Long."

* * *

**Another short chapter! **

**Translations:**

**Lyubit- love (Russian)**

**Oh Mon Dieu- oh my god **

**Tu es malade- You're insane/crazy **

**Que fesait tu chère- What were you doing, darling?**

**Tu as pris tellement de temps- You took so long**


	10. Chapter 10: Enlèvement

Yao cautiously walked over to the door. Before he opened it however, he looked at Arthur. "Stay." "Alright, alright, don't treat me like a bloody cur." The Asian ignored the foul-mouthed Brit and entered the conjoining room, seeing the trio hiding behind an upturned table. A gunshot rang through, splitting the edge of the door as Yao closed it. "Aiyah!" he exclaimed fearfully, scrambling to the table.

"Adnan! Would you mind filling me in?" "I don't know what happened! I was trying to comfort the boy and then we were being fired at-" the Turk was interrupted abruptly by a voice.

"Come little Matthew. Stop hiding. Your papa is waiting for you!" Yao's eyes widened as he looked at his colleague. "Damnit." he cursed under his breath. He then looked at Matthew, two persons down who was wrapped tightly in Alfred's arms. "Papa!" he whimpered as he stroked his cub's furry head. "Mattie..." Alfred soothed quietly. "Calm down okay? I'll stop 'em and get them to tell us his location. Just trust me. I'm a hero!" he grinned. As he went to stand, Adnan pulled him down. "Hey kid, are you trying to get yourself killed? Leave this to us, we know what we're doing." "But..." I knew this was going to happen... "Please let me help. My dad has trained me for these types of situations...y'know...in case anything happened to him." Adnan discussed with Yao. Eventually, the Turk handed him his gun. "Don't do anything stupid, do you hear me?" he glared at the young American. "Don't worry. I'm a hero!" "I mean it." "Yeah, yeah." he said as he aimed the gun over the table.

He slowly stood and walked to the entrance of the room. As he got closer, he saw two men, a blond and a silver-haired man. "Th-the Beilschmidts?" he whispered inaudibly as he casually walked to them, fooling the officers to believe he was inspecting the hallway. "Yo, Gil, It's been way too long." "Do I know you?" "Yeah, uh last time I checked we've spent three years together! What's wrong with you?" he paused a moment. Gilbert Beilschmidt was with his brother? They NEVER agreed on anything! So why _were _they here? "What are you doing here anyways?" "We're taking the kid." Gilbert said nonchalantly. "Hey, you're that Brit's kid aren't you." Ludwig piped up. "What if I am?" That was more than a valid answer for the blond. "Drop your gun." he said steadily. "B-but it's only a tranq gun. It's not like it's gonna tranq you to your death. I don't even think that's possible!" Al laughed nervously. "It's quite possible, now drop the gun." "Lud-" Gilbert tried to protest but was stopped by his brother's tongue. "Bruder he's involved now. I have to." "But we weren't supposed to do anything with him! He just wanted us to get the French guy's kid and leave. Undetected." "Well we've been detected." "H-hey guys? You're kinda scaring me..." "Lassen sie ihre waffe!" Ludwig shouted. "I-I..." Alfred threw the gun on the floor. "Get him to come." "What?" the American breathed slowly. "No. Matthew's my friend! I-" Ludwig cocked his gun. "You can either make this very easy or very hard; the choice is yours, though I suggest you choose quickly, I'm very pissed off." "I-" the gun was shoved to his head and Ludwig pulled him forward. Alfred felt tears fall from his deep blue eyes. This wasn't happening. This WAS NOT happening. Not to him. "Surrender Francis Bonnefoy's son!" the German shouted, stepping into the room.

Gilbert followed shortly after. "you don't want this charming boy to get hurt, do you?"

"Th-the Beilschmidts! Adnan...what do we do now?" Yao said, worried. "Don't do anything stupid, my ass." he muttered. "Get Toni. He's the only chance we've got." "On it." he said as he pulled out his radio. Adnan turned to Matthew. "Stay close to me, okay? And watch that bear of yours." Matthew nodded as he crawled closer to the broad-shouldered officer and held Kumajirou tightly. "Sir...today was his day off...he's probaly with Lovino or something...I should just text him." "Okay. You do that." "We're waiting Matthew. We'll pull the trigger if you don't come in the next five minutes." Matthew gasped, horrified. "I-I can't...I gotta-" "Matthew. Look at me." the Asian was beside him his arm slung around his frail shoulder. "Y-Yao...I-I..please let go of me..." "Y-yeah. Sorry." Matthew pet Kumajirou. "Y-Yao?" "What, Matthew?" "Would you stop me?" "Matt, we have backup on the way. We won't let him...die." he whispered the last bit. "No. Even if we can get Alfred back...I still won't see papa...I-" his breathing hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut. " I need to see if he's okay. I need to see him!" "You can't do that Matthew. Stay here. Please." Matthew stood. "I-I have to Yao!" he began to sob. The petite Asian took his hand and shook his head. "Get down Matt!""N-no! Let go!" he yells as he jerks his hand away. "I hate you Yao! I can actually see my father! Y-you're just trying to take him away from me! I-I _**HATE YOU**_!" At that moment Matthew ran.

He ran right into Gilbert Beilschmidt. "Well lookie here Luddy! He came right to us." Matthew's breathing lodged in his throat. "W-wait I-I...NO!" Gilbert was taking Kumajirou from his arms. "Let go of him! Stop it, you're hurting him! Alfred! Alfred! Help him. Please!" the Prussian wrenched the young cub from the pleading boy. "No!" he screamed. "Give him back! Please! PLEASE! I-I c-can't-" he gasped feverishly. 'Shit' His breathing picked up. "Can't...can't breathe!" he gasped, croaking gasps. "A-Al...Alfred...h-help him..." Alfred panicked, seeing his best friend collapse on the floor. "Let me go!" Alfred squirmed. "Bruder! Lassen sie ihn gehen!" "A-Al..." Matthew gasped as he slowly closed his eyes. "Mattie?!" "Hey! You better check if he's still alive. I don't want _him _to kill me 'cause you failed to keep your hostage unharmed and alive." "Ja, bruder." Gilbert muttered as he checked the Canadian's pulse, noticing his slow, but steady breathing and said; "He's okay, he just passed out." "Okay?!" Alfred yelled. "You assholes! He's asthmatic! We...we need to get him to a hospital...someone needs to get his pump-" "Shut up!" the blond yelled at him. "Gil, restrain him while he's still unconscious. I've got to deal with this one."

The brothers were quick and smooth, making sure to tie the ropes around the wrists, not too tight, but not too loose; also to tie the gag finessely around the head. "Oi, you bloody git! You took too long! Where'd ya go-" Arthur stopped short, coming out of the room uncuffed; God only knows how that happened.

"Alfred?!" he shrieked. "Damn you!" the Brit strung a line of curses at the brothers. Ludwig gave a 'let's get out of here before anything stupid or unnecessary happens' look and left with the two boys, Matthew being carried bridal style for Gilbert did not have the strength to do otherwise. "Alfred!" he heard his father cry. The two were taken to a black car, Matthew was placed in the back.

Just as Ludwig was going to put Alfred in the car, he was struck in the back of the legs. The blow sent him down, hitting his head on the door of the car. "Crikey, Toni! Did'ja see that?" "Focus amigo." "R-right...Sorry mate." a pair of voices said in the near-distance.

"Don't move! I have the right to shoot if you don't remain where you are!" "Scheiße. Gil hurry up!" Alfred was shoved into the car and the borthers drove off. "Damni t!" yelled the Spainard. "That's a shame, mate. Should we go after them?" "I'll go. You go inside, see what happened and report to me the details!" he shouts as he runs after the car.

* * *

**Is this format better? It seems rather spacious...**

**Didn't expect that did you? **

**Translations:**

**Lassen sie ihre waffe- Drop your gun (German)**

**Lassen sie ihn gehen- Let him go (German)**

**Amigo- friend (Spanish)**

**Scheiße- shit (German)**


	11. Chapter 11: Rape

**Heres some smut for you guys**

* * *

"Non! A-arrêtez! Ah~" the Frenchman moaned as Ivan brushed his sweet spot. "You've been bad, lyubit. I have to punish you."

"I'll be good! I'll be good!" he mewled as Ivan stroked his burning erection."Stooop! Sil-te-plait!" Francis then mustered up enough strength to push Ivan off of him forcefully.

He scrambled to the edge of the bed, where the mattress met the wall, muttering a string of frightened obscenities. "That wasn't very nice!" Ivan growled, displeased.

"Get away from me! Osti de pervers. Vas t'en foutre!" "What did you say?" "I-um...it was nothing."

"Oh, but sweetie, I know you said something in that damned language of yours." he said sweetly as he slowly crawled over to Francis. "That DAMNED language!" he backhanded him across the face.

"This won't do. This simply won't do! I'll just have to shut you up myself~" he said through clenched teeth as he briefly massaged the other's dick to climax, causing him to come over the sheets and gaining a low moan from the flustered Frenchman.

"P-please! I-I'll be good...I promise..." Ivan leaned up to his face and pulled him into a gentle kiss. As he pulled away, he pulled down his boxers.

"Suck it." "Wha-? N-no! Get someone else to fulfill your sexual desires!"

"Being rebellious? I guess I'm having to fix that." he giggled as he noticed the Frenchman's blush. He reached off of the bed and grabbed a belt askew on the floor. He tied the Frenchman's hands together tightly.

"Do it." "Hnn...I-I can't...I can't do it! Do-don't make me do it...anything but that..." "It's okay, podsolnechnik." Ivan said softly, stroking his hair. Francis felt tears spark from his eyes. "No! Don't make me do thi-" "Do it." The Frenchman held in a sob and leaned down, wrapping his mouth around the Russian's manhood.

"That's good, podsolnechnik." he moaned pleasurably. The two were caught up in the heat of the moment instantly. So much, that they didn't hear the voices that came from the hall...

"Miss y-you can't go in there...Mister Braginski will get mad..." "I do not care! I shall see him as I wish, he's in this room, yes?" the door opened.

"Bratishka I-" Ivan glared at the person in the doorway. "What are you doing with that wench?!" she shrieked. "Sestra. Leave." "Nyet Ivan! We're supposed to marry! You should be having sex with me! Not some cheap-rate whore!" "I-I'm sorry Captain Braginski...s-she wouldn't listen..." "She never does." he muttered. Ivan got up and put on his coat. "Toris...Sestra...LEAVE! Now!" he growled.

"I'll be talking to you later bratishka." the girl left with an equally terrifying aura as Ivan's.

* * *

**e-e that was terrible. I had so much trouble writing this chapter, having to re-write it all cause i messed up the first time. But it's done. I really overstepped my boundaries with this chapter... R&R i guess**

**Translations:**

**Non- no**

**Arrêtez- Stop**

**Osti de pervers- You fucking pervert**

**Vas t'en foutre- Go fuck yourself**

**Bratishka- brother**

**Sestra- sister**

**podsolnechnik- sunflower**


	12. Chapter 12: Cleaning Up

**A/N: Sorry really short chapter (i should stop apologizing for short chapters they probably all will be :/ )**

* * *

"I'll be back." Ivan stated furiously. "Clean him up." Toris nodded and rushed over to Francis, working on untying the belt.

"Oh, Francis! What has he done to you?" he whispered frightfully as he tossed aside the belt. Francis couldn't help but share a few more tears.

"Here..." Toris said as he took off his jacket and placed it on his shoulders. "Come along..." he helped him up and led him out of the room. Francis winced at the contact.

Toris then brought him to the nearby washroom and soaked a rag to clean his cuts. "O-ow! It st-stings..." "I know, I'm almost finished." Toris was gentle as he soaked them, afterwards running the blond a nice, hot bath.

"Th-thank you Toris...I can take it from here." "Are you sure? M-master Ivan will be mad if I leave you." "I can wash myself plenty fine." "O-okay..." Toris said hesitantly as he left the room trembling. Francis sank down into the bath, enjoying the warmth and comfort of the hot water. He relaxed in it, letting his muscles unwind. He ran his fingers through his knotted and matted hair. "Mon dieu mes cheveux!" He grabbed a brush nearby and furiously ran the brush through his hair in an attempt to fix it. He groaned as the brush caught in the knots.

The door opened. "God damn it Toris I told you to leave!" Francis said furiously as he kept struggling to get the knots out of his once luscious blond hair.

"Having trouble with that hair of yours, da?" The Russian voice said behind him. Francis paled as he slowed his brushing. "N-non..." Francis said as he felt the Russian approach. ""It looks very knotted, da. Very, very knotted... There's an easy solution to that..." Ivan gently took the brush out of Francis's hands and put it down on the counter, grabbing a handful of his hair. "Wh-what are you-" He heard the snip and the weight of Ivan's handful of hair gone.

He turned to the Russian to see that handful in the hands of Ivan. "Mes cheveux! Mes beaux cheveux! What have you done!" Francis screamed ashis hands flew to his now short hair. "Oh mon dieu! C'est laid! My life is ruined!" he threw himself onto his knees. Ivan dropped the hair in his hands and smiled softly. "I'll see you later then, da?" he said as he left the Frenchman, sobbing for his hair on the bathroom floor.

* * *

**Kuma: I can't believe you did that!**

**Chigi: you'll live.**

**Kuma: ;A; R-read and review...**

**Translations:**

**Mes cheveux- My hair**

**Mes beaux cheveux- my beautiful hair**

**C'est laid- It's ugly**


	13. Chapter 13 Part One: Pirates

"I'm so sorry I lost them." the Spaniard said solemnly.

"But we will get them back...don't worry." The Brit sunk down in his chair.

"Y-you don't understand! If they're in his hands then... th-they'll die!"

"We know the Beilschmidts are dangerous but they seemed worried when Matt-"

"NO! I-Ivan...he'll kill Al...Oh my god...my poor son..."

"Ivan?" the Asian inquired.

"Ivan Braginski. He..." Arthur hesitated for a moment."

"He's the one who kidnapped Francis Bonnefoy."

"The Spaniard leaned foreward over the table.

"Where is he?!"

"I don't know..._where_...exactly..."

"What do you mean? Is he driving across the country? Took a plane somewhere? Hiding under our noses? I need a clue damnit!" The Spaniard yelled.

"He's on a ship..."

"Do you have any idea of what this ship is like?"

"A pirate ship..." the Brit muttered under his breath.

"He's a pirate? More crimes to pile up..." the Turk added in. Arthur nodded. He took in a deep shaky breath before he spoke again.

"Please...please get my boy back..."

"We will. Don't you worry Arthur Kirkland. we will get him back. I swear." Antonio assured sternly.

"Toni, shouldn't we bring up the Braginski file?" the once attentive Aussie piped up.

"Si, Koby... I'll show you to the file room." Antonio led Koby to the file room and left him to search.


End file.
